


事务官说话指南

by Nihilee



Category: Yes Minister
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	事务官说话指南

行政部  
（绝密）  
来自常任秘书  
所有办公室：  
为进一步增强我部事务官的业务水平——特别是在通过语音和语义结合的方式向政务官传达或避免传达（某些特定的，当然）信息方面，并且不无肯定地说，这也必将延续两者长期以来形成的历史职能及其自然产生的、合乎情理的分野，且能够为我部事务官树立统一、精干的外部形象，增强内部的一致性和团结性，并提高（主要是新入职的）员工的行政适应能力——特制定本备忘录，请各位掌握。  
1 将具体事物转化为抽象概念；  
2 在对立统一关系中寻求概念的转化，只要找到合适的参照物，任何事物都能以自己的对立面称呼之。这一点可多学习我们在苏联的同行（Secretaries）；  
3 莎士比亚的语言中，基本结构是简单的，但变化是无穷的，记得善用这些变化，如用从句代替名词作为主语和宾语；  
4 如果无法使用从句，那么加上近义词将它变为并列结构；  
5 如果还不行，用一个定语来修饰它，且用一个从句来充当这个定语；  
6 如果能用一个从句来修饰这个定语从句中的某个成分，效果更佳拔群；  
7 多使用插入语：让步，假设，谦词，免责声明，补充内容——多表达这些总是好的；  
8 避免使用五个音节以下的词汇；  
9 用－（－A）代替A；  
10 一些用语可试用于一切情况，相信各位都有所体会，请熟记他们。  
总而言之，想象你是如何同司机、侍者和丈母娘对话的，并努力避免之。你的目的是将一个句子无限拉长，确保别人听到你的主语时还在思考上一个生词，听到谓语时忘记了你的主语，听到宾语时忘记了你的谓语，且无法判断你的插入语是在哪里结束的。但务必注意，不管中间生发了多少，最后一定扣回主干，以期达到骤然收束、一锤定音的效果。如果你也忘了自己的句子结构，那么你就能去当大臣了。  
还有，运用以上技能时请注意你的对谈者。武器是对付政客的，不是自己人。当然如果你有足够的信心，也可以试着搪塞我。

H.A. 1,12

行政部  
（绝密）阅后即焚  
来自首席私人秘书  
私人秘书办公室：  
收到常任秘书汉弗莱·阿坡比爵士备忘录一份，抄送各位同事，请掌握。关于此备忘录我补充以下几点：  
1 在一句话中尽量使用同一词根的所有派生形式和屈折形式；  
2 穷尽所有信息，不做任何省略，即使对谈者很容易根据常识和上下文推断出来，当你这样做了，对方就再也推断不出来了；  
3 当你有话想说但不能说时，将自己想象成初学者，运用且只运用所附十条中的一条，这样大臣将能够看出你在打岔；  
4 务必重视虚拟语气的练习，这适用于你有话想说但不想被人认为你说了时；  
5 我相信，汉弗莱爵士的第八条在介词、代词、连词、数词、限定词、助动词和专有名词等词类上是可以适当放宽的。

B.W. 1,12

行政部  
来自大臣  
亲爱的汤姆：  
我在想你能否给我一些意见，关于如何理解事务官们的话。我最近越来越感到世界上存在两种英语。相信你很有心得，请务必救我！  
忠诚的，吉姆，1,18

亲爱的吉姆：  
我确有一些体会，供你参考：  
1 努力将抽象概念对应到眼下的实务上来；  
2 忽略that，which，when后面的内容；  
3 将and前后的内容合并；  
4 or的后面要么是他们的免责声明要么是不可采取之建议；  
5 当他停下来简短换气的时候，后面往往是横生枝节，可同样忽略；  
6 如果他先肯定了你，那么but之后不管说了什么都是no；  
7 如果没有一上来就肯定你，后面说的八成也是no；  
8 另外，一些语言确实在事务官口中背离了原来的意思，请熟记：very droll 等于一点也不好笑；no offence说明他要冒犯你了；not questioning your judgement说明他觉得你是个傻叉；with respect 好一点，说明他要触及问题核心了，虽然你可能还是听不懂，也感受不到任何尊敬。还有，by the way后面是他真正要说的内容，incidentally则是蓄谋良久。  
祝好运。  
真诚的，汤姆，1,19


End file.
